Pathes, Roads, and General Destiny
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Superman was raised by billionaires Martha and John Kent. He has grown up with powers beyond him, that he uses for the sake of good. His best friend Bruce Wayne has played a large part in shaping who he is. Can he balance his duties, multibillion dollar company, and girlfriend? These characters aren't the same you'll see a calmer Batman, more uptight Clark Kent, and much more.


AN: This idea somehow got into my head a few days ago and has been stuck ever since. Clark Kent is the son of billionaires Martha Kent and Jonathon Kent who made their fortune in land and regular architecture. Jonathon died 6 years ago and has left the company for Clark. He is aware of his powers but prefers to wear a blue kryptonite ring to prevent accidents. Okay looking at the description it seems like a weird idea and I can't particularly say I have it all planned out, but I must at least attempt to give this some life. Oh yeah did I mention Clark is best friends with Bruce Wayne and they both know everything about each other? Okay here goes I don't own anything. Sorry if I ramble on about anything. But seriously sorry if it's too much.

Chapter 1

The view is of the stunning city of Metropolis, it's a bustling city with rapid growth. None other than Clark Kent watches the city closely. He nurses a glass of scotch and has his free hand casually in his pocket. Women would stare at him intensely, while men would glare at him in jealousy. There's no doubt he's handsome with messy black hair that is cut short and a sculpted face with cerulean blue eyes. Yet, his magnetic aura is not simply out of his looks but everything about him. His calm yet self assured manner with humor to boot. Let's not forget his strong chiseled body. And then there are the clothes that assist him. As Mark Twain once said," Clothes make the man".

And what nice clothes he wore. A grey slim-cut sharkskin suit with a plain white shirt underneath paired with a solid black tie with slight white stripes. To compliment his suit he wore impeccable black Louise Vuitton shoes. His outfit cost about $40,000. Not including his sleek black belt with a pure white gold buckle and million dollar pilot watch from Patek Philippe. Clark had been taught by his parents that it isn't about what you wear because clothes are just fabric, but that your outfit is a representation of yourself and that it is important to dress complimentary to where you are.

He was currently at Kent Enterprises on the top floor. Clark had made his way up the company purely on merit and had after several years been appointed CEO. The company had greatly expanded to more than just architecture and now had a hand in hotels, music companies, production companies, and Clark had recently bought large stocks in his best friends company. Bruce had been happy for the extra support.

Speak of the devil his secretary Jane spoke that his" bestie" was here. If she hadn't been with him for years he probably would have reprimanded her for attitude. But Jane was incredibly loyal and good at her job. He had tried to promote her but she had refused. Oh well where was his apparent "bestie". Bruce walked in right on time wearing an expensive Louise Vuitton suit and a smirk on his face.

" Hey best friend!" Bruce said with mock sarcasm.

Clark smirked," You seem in an unusually good mood".

" Well I've been fine unlike you. I can't believe you're dating her".

" Ha says the guy dating a rehabilitating criminal." he snarked back.

Bruce faux glared," Well your girlfriend should be considered a criminal. I'm pretty sure she's not stable."

" You guys have been dating for 3 years Bruce. I hold the right to tease a little. And you're just jealous my girlfriend is more bad ass than yours".

" Right, anyways have you decided on joining the league again?" the man more well known as Batman asked.

Clark suddenly grew serious," I was part of the main six Bruce I know, but I need to run this company. This is my father's legacy."

" You're Superman Clark. You've saved the world before and you're a powerhouse. Nobody comes close to your level of power except for Diana and J'onn. Even they can't stop you." Bruce tried to reason.

" Stop Bruce. I'm Clark Kent CEO not Superman of the Justice League. I haven't completely stopped helping people, but I can't do those big scale missions anymore. You have people that practically run your company for you. I only have me."

" Superman isn't just somebody else he is you. You are him. When are you going to accept that you're a hero. You aren't just some guy." he answered.

Clark briefly hesitated," The league is amazing, it is Bruce but I can't go back now."

" There are people who can help you with your company and the league needs someone like you. You're a leader Clark I want you to come back and resume your mantel as the President" Bruce pleaded.

" Can't Batman handle it?"

" Batman isn't much of a leader Superman".

Clark rubbed his forehead tiredly," I'll consider it but I may make some demands".

Bruce smiled brightly," I think that's an infamous Kent yes."

" You should go, I need to finish some paperwork on a new deal" Clark said as his goodbye.

He gave him a pat on the back on his way out," The league has never been the same without you".

As his friend left Clark downed his scotch and wished that it did actually effect him. It was true that a few years ago Clark had been one of the original members to start the league. He had been the leader and figure head of the organization. After his father's death Clark took leave, but never came back. It had been a decision that he felt was needed. His mother worried about him and often asked if he really wanted to run the company. Clark loved his job but even he couldn't do everything. Because of his parents he had easily accepted his alien heritage. Yet, he often felt so alone. He had lived as normal a life as possible. Clark went to school and played sports and he was taught a set of morals that in his mind were unbreakable. Was the justice league the answer to his loneliness?

Who really knew. He certainly didn't. Clark just needed to stop for a moment and absorb everything. It had been hard growing up and trying to learn about his powers. The city was too public of a place to hide things and Clark wasn't exactly a regular guy. Sure his heat vision was an embarrassing power to deal with but flight wasn't easy to hide. He sometimes wondered what happened to all those craters he created.

Clark had grown up generally with people surrounded by him but not people that really knew him. They knew of him because he was a Kent. But that all changed when he met Bruce years ago. He and Clark instantly got along and their parents were great friends. When Bruce's parents died he was there for him every step of the way. Instead of sinking deep into depression Clark pulled him out and eventually helped him accept the death of his parents. In return Bruce was there to help him deal with his powers and being an alien. His secretary Jane wasn't so far off in saying they were best friends because they were. Both relied on each other and being friends essentially shaped who they were.

He knew Bruce could've turned out completely different. With no humor and trust issues but they got over that. Eventually he took a journey and on his way learned to be Batman. His identity as a hero was parallel to how he truly was. Batman was a feared vigilante who brought order to Gotham. But Bruce Wayne was a kind man who held strong emotions. It was known publicly that both billionaires were great friends. They had great memories together and often teamed up. Watching the two friends together people soon received the impression that they were like brothers. Clark was quite sure his parents would've adopted him if they could. But the ever reliable Alfred was the one who became his guardian.

Without Bruce, Clark didn't think he could've ever become Superman. He had trained him until he could be completely reliable without his powers. A powerless Superman wasn't completely defenseless. And how could he ever forget his Kryptonite training. Every day he would go near the deadly substance to build gradual immunity towards it. After countless years his weakness had essentially gone down but he had entrusted his friend with an extremely lethal piece just in case. Superman was made not through just his efforts but Bruce's as well. As soon as he had gotten on the scene, the press was constantly hounding him. Yet, he had soon become an icon of justice. It hadn't been easy being known as a beacon of hope and justice. Clark thought it sounded pretentious. He was just a regular guy, there were plenty of real heroes.

Suddenly Jane buzzed in," Sir, your one o' clock meeting is about to start."

He said a quick thank you and straightened up his jacket as he walked towards the conference room. Clark was currently in the process of expanding the company to Europe and was looking to buy some lower grossing companies. Buying the failing business' for cheap saved money and lent him new resources. After cleaning up the companies he would have to find people to buy stocks. That was what the meetings were for. He tightened his tie and entered the war zone.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The meeting went okay, most were still doubtful but he was able to convince some people. As he entered the room Clark tidied up his mahogany desk and put the papers he needed in his brief case. He entered the elevator of the ridiculously large building and quietly nodded at his fellow elevator mates. As he looked out the glass elevator he suddenly saw a wrecking ball moving towards the building, his building actually. The building was a structure made of glass and steel he doubted this would end well. As the people in the elevator screamed Clark got off as soon as the elevator stopped. People watched confused as he ran off but nobody stopped him. In a blur he was no longer Clark Kent but Superman.

Using every ounce of speed he could muster, Clark stopped the wrecking ball just as it neared the building. There was a small crack in the glass window it was in front of but other than that there was no damage. He lowered himself towards the crowd of people waiting on the ground. Most congratulated him while some asked for his autograph. After quickly finishing things up Superman took to the sky and left with a sonic boom in his wake. The crowd of people stared in awe as he flew off. There was no doubt that the people of Metropolis were proud to have Superman as their resident hero.

Clark cursed under his breath as he looked at his watch. He was late, again. She was going to kill him. No, murder him in cold blood. Why did construction workers have to be so bad at driving? Not even his super speed could make him on time. Luckily, he wasn't too late if fate was nice she might be late too. Who is he kidding? She's never late, a girl like her is programmed not to. Well actually she isn't very responsible, but she has a deadly sort of punctuality. Okay, no he'll be fine. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the high class Italian restaurant and puts on a charming smile. The waiters nodded at him and one particularly pretty girl led him to his usual table. Helena stared at him intensely as he sat down. She wore a gorgeous purple dress that fit her perfectly. He briefly wondered what she would do as he tried to read her mood.

" Hey honey! How was your day" Clark said with his best smile.

The woman best known for being Huntress glared at him," Clark you're late, again!".

Clark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly," I'm sorry Helen but I was saving a building from collapsing."

" Okay, I'll let it go this time but you really have to start being more punctual."

" That's the beautiful girl I know" Clark said with a grin.

She giggled," If you weren't so hot I would've totally ditched you years ago"

" Ha, you and I both know I'm the light of your life" Clark jokes.

" We've been dating for a year, yet you only get worse" she teases back.

He suddenly grows serious as he gives her a tender smile," Honestly, I don't know how I ever managed to snag you"

" I'm not out of your league Clark. You're completely out of mine."

" Did you get rid of all the mirrors in your house?" Clark jokes.

Helena playfully smiles," I've become too soft with your compliments".

" Don't you like when I compliment you" he asks innocently.

" A year ago I was a loose cannon, and extremely feared by criminals. Now they act like I'm a freaking girl scout!"

Clark winked," I'm innocent I swear. But I like you just the way you are."

" Dinah and Barbara have beaten me at dirty comments. I mean Barbara? Seriously Clark that is like some kind of low. I didn't even hit Dinah when she said you were hot." Helena complained

He tried to stifle a laugh but was met with a glare when he couldn't hold it in. Clark shot her his most innocent look and nodded his head in sympathy.

" Yeah but Dinah's you're best friend" he said.

" I'm more shocked at the Barbara thing. Have you met that girl? She's like a vanilla wafer!" Helena exclaimed.

" Would it make you feel better if I took you flying?" Clark asked.

" Maybe, but I think a trip to the farm would be more fun" she said seductively.

He grinned," Well a ladies needs come first".

They laughed and chatted the rest of the meal. When they finished eating Clark quickly paid and helped Helena up like a gentleman. He lead her to the lot and briefly asked the valet boy to bring his car. After, entering the car and driving a safe distance away Clark looked at Helena. She seemed content in their languid silence. Clark's mind had drifted back to his enrollment in the Justice League. It wasn't as small as it had been before, in fact he knew hundreds of new members had joined. It was amazing once he thought about it. The whole league had just consisted of six people when it first began. How did Bruce think he could lead such a team? One of the things that really worried him was Helena's reaction. He wasn't sure if she would be too happy.

She had gotten kicked out of the league after she almost killed someone. At the time Clark was in Italy looking for new architects to help design for the company. Bruce had called him and complained about "Huntress going off the rails" but that was the first time he had ever heard of her. Once they started dating Clark knew she didn't care that she had gotten kicked out, but was angry at Bruce for thinking she was out of control. He didn't take any sides but he was sure they would've battled it out till the end if he hadn't made them settle things.

He took a deep breath to clear his head and nervously rubbed his forehead. It was times like this that he was glad for invulnerability.

" Honey, I've been thinking of joining the Justice League again" Clark said casually.

She gave him a look," Really? That's interesting."

" Are you okay with that" he asked cautiously.

Helena smiled tightly," Why wouldn't I be?"

" I just thought you weren't very happy with the league".

" Clark they're stuck up but I don't hate them. I'm just worried we won't get to see each other as much"

He smiled relieved," Okay I just wanted to make sure."

Clark eventually dropped her off but was surprised as she turned her head when he aimed a kiss at her lips. She smiled at him weakly and quickly left the car. He wondered what he had done wrong, but chalked it up to Helena feeling tired.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Superman leaned back in his chair and carefully watched his fellow Justice League members as Bruce discussed recent criminal activities. The original six sat at a large round table and surveyed a picture hologram in the center. Crimes had gone down and the number of heroes had grown exponentially. Almost all wanted to join the league so membership was surprisingly high.

" Hal what's your report on the Star Sapphire's" Bruce asked.

Wally West otherwise known as Flash laughed," That sounds like a name of some strip club."

Everybody in the room rolled their eyes at Wally's childish nature. Hal let out a small laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough when Diana glared at him.

Hal cleared his throat," They are much like the Green Lantern Corps except that their power comes from love. But love is dangerous because it is on the far end of the emotional spectrum."

" So what does that mean?" Arthur asked.

Clark answered," Haven't you heard the saying? Love and hate are a thin line."

The Green Lantern nodded," They are powered so singularly on their love, that they cross thin lines. The thing is that the group isn't necessarily evil. You have a choice when you take on the ring."

" Known members?" Bruce questioned.

" We've only encountered Fatality a former member of Sinestro's group and Carol Ferris" Hal answered.

Superman nodded," Well we know close to nothing on their origin, but they aren't necessarily our enemies. We should keep an eye out for them, but we have bigger problems to attend too. "

Wally raised his eyebrows," Like what Supes?"

" First, we need to take care of everything on Earth and as you know it's a constant cycle. Second, I'd like to review every single member of the league" Clark said in a calm tone.

Arthur spoke up for the first time," What do you mean review?"

Clark stood up and paced around the room," Just see everyone's strengths and weaknesses. So when we send several people on one mission it's a cohesive team. I don't mean kicking anyone off, but just making sure they're fine. Are we in agreement?".

The others nodded and saw that it was a reasonable thought. It was true that there had been some teams that didn't function proficiently and that had ultimately cost the mission. His fellow heroes were glad to have Superman back. He brought a sense of stability and order. Not everyone would listen to Batman or Wonder Woman, but not a single person disrespected Superman. Even his nemesis Lex had a respect for him.

" Because it was my idea I'll of course try and go on as many missions possible. I'd like one other person to help me with my evaluation." he replied.

Wally smiled," Why didn't you just ask Blue?"

Clark smiled," Sorry Flash but I was going to ask Diana".

" Why me?" she asked curiously.

" You're extremely reasonable and fair my friend. Plus, you and I can go on more missions nonstop than the others. I'd really like your help" Superman explained.

Diana smiled brightly," Consider Wonder Woman your ally on this mission."

" Good, I adjourn this meeting at exactly 2:34" he said with finality.

The original six moved out and the other members thanked Clark for coming back. Bruce walked by his side and pulled his cowl down. He wore an unusually happy expression on his face that slightly irked him.

" It really is good to have you back" Bruce said as he gave him a pat on the back.

Clark rolled eyes," So I've been told. Anyways you want to get some coffee?"

" Cafeteria?"

" I'll transport over to France and meet you in 8 minutes" he replied.

The best friends nodded at each other and yelled break jokingly.

**5 minutes later**

Bruce held his sides as he laughed," So she really punched you by accident".

" Why would I even joke about that? Now my jaw hurts like hell." Clark moaned.

" That's what you get for trying to sneak up on Diana" Bruce retorted.

" She just had to be one of the few people who could actually injure me. Do you know what she said when she saw me lying on the ground in pain?"

" What?"

Clark groaned," Um sorry? She looked more confused than apologetic. Then, she just walked away leaving me on the floor."

Bruce began to laugh again. Suddenly, Dinah grabbed the chair next to Clark and sat at their table.

" What's with you" Dinah asked Bruce.

Clark rolled his eyes," Nothing. So how've you been?"

Dinah shrugged," Fine, though I can't find a good dress to wear to a ball I have to go to."

" It must be hard to find things in your exact size" he answered. For some reason Bruce seemed to holding back a laugh.

Her left eye began to twitch suspiciously," What do you mean by that Clark".

" You're size must be hard to come by" Clark answered.

" So you're saying I'm such a fat cow that I can't find something big enough to fit me?" she shouted.

" What? Nu..ohh. no Dinah of course not." he stuttered," I actually think a woman like you is very unique and different."

Dinah gave him a death glare worthy of Medusa," OKAY CLARK! CAUSE I'M SUCH A FAT COW WHOS ALSO A WEIRDO THAT DOESN'T FIT IN. I'LL LEAVE YOUR TABLE."

She stormed out of the room and the other heroes in the room stared at Superman cautiously.

Bruce laughed more uncontrollably than before," You have such a way with woman."

Clark just sighed," If you need me I'll be in the house of God."

He got up and started to move towards the exit. Before he could step out Hal stopped him.

" Sorry man but a Star Sapphire is terrorizing a neighborhood L.A." Hal said apologetically.

Clark instantly straightened up," Who's coming on this mission?"

" J'onn said you could pick the roster." the Green Lantern replied.

He nodded thinking rapidly," I want you get Zatanna and Shayera."

Hal nodded," You got it boss."

" Meet me as quickly as possible. I'll get there first to survey the situation." Clark said as he flew off.

The brunette man watched as his friend sped away. Now he just had to do his part. Wait, where exactly was he going to find Shayera and Zatanna? Hal face palmed and loudly cursed.

AN strikes again: So there you have it. My first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it I appreciate tips and ideas for the story. If I make a mistake please feel free to correct me. If you like the story tell me! I get a lot of inspiration from my reviews.


End file.
